


Royalty is a Bunch of Misfits

by Cakepopcos



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Relationships will be added, Still kinda new to A03, VOCALOID AU, dunno what to tag, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakepopcos/pseuds/Cakepopcos
Summary: Welcome to the castle, a castle full of misfits. The Royal Kagamine family will welcome you!
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Kaito
Kudos: 2





	Royalty is a Bunch of Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (>^U^)>

This is partially part of a roleplay with me and my gf, so I’ll explain a bit.

Rin(14)/Len(14)/Luka(10): Royal siblings

King/Queen: Irrelevant, I’ll just refer to them as King and Queen. They’re kind, good, solid rulers.

Kaito/Miku/Gumi/Meiko: Androids bought for their freedom by the King and Queen, they just decided to work for the family in gratitude. Miku (android, 16) looks after the prince and princesses, Kaito (cyborg, 16) is the chef, Gumi (Android, 14) is a gardener, and Meiko (android, 20) is the queen’s handmaiden.

Oliver (13) haunts the castle, the Queen’s missing brother. He keeps an eye on the siblings and keeps things orderly.

Fukase (10) is Luka’s best friend from the village and enjoys pranking the twins. Behind his back, Len calls him Fuckass.

Piko (15): the son of the technology department’s head chief.

Flower (25): Head of the armory and knights.

Hachune Miku: Luka’s beloved plushie that Miku made her as a child.

Rin https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku_-Project_DIVA-_Arcade_Future_Tone/Modules?file=Rin_08.jpg  
Len https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku_-Project_DIVA-_Arcade_Future_Tone/Modules?file=Len_29.jpg  
Luka (but imagine her as a child) https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku_-Project_DIVA-_Arcade_Future_Tone/Modules?file=Luka_37.jpg  
Kaito https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku_-Project_DIVA-_Arcade_Future_Tone/Modules?file=Kaito_31.jpg  
Miku https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku_-Project_DIVA-_Arcade_Future_Tone/Modules?file=Miku_38.jpg  
Gumi https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/GUMI?file=Gumi+7.jpg  
Meiko https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku_-Project_DIVA-_Arcade_Future_Tone/Modules?file=Meiko_08.jpg  
Oliver https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/OLIVER?file=OLIVER.png  
Fuckass- I mean Fukase https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Fukase?file=FUKASE_TRANSPARENT_NOTXT.png  
Piko (his is the only outfit I'm lowkey concerned about) https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Utatane_Piko?file=Utatane_Piko.png  
Flower https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/Flower

Please enjoy the chaos that is bound to ensue.


End file.
